Millions of people use alarm clocks to wake themselves up in the morning. Typically, an alarm clock will sound an audible alarm, such as a ringing or buzzing sound, to wake up a person at a preset time. These audible alarm clocks can be driven mechanically or electrically. In either case, the waking experience produced by an audible alarm clock is very abrupt and jarring.
A major advancement in the alarm clock's waking experience was the integration of the radio. So-called “clock radios” allow a person to wake up while listening to a radio broadcast. It is thought that using the sound of music or talking as a means to wake up is a more comfortable experience than being assaulted with a ringing or buzzing noise. While music does help to reduce the jarring effect associated with a buzzing alarm, the waking experience is often still abrupt. The radio alarm also loses its effectiveness as the human body adjusts to the radio station.
Another downside to any audible type alarm is that they are ineffective for hearing-impaired people. Therefore, vibrating alarm clocks have been developed. These alarms typically pulsate a pillow or mattress in an attempt to wake up the sleeping individual. Pillow vibrators are undesirable because a sleeping person's head may not be in contact with the pillow, or the pillow may be pushed aside. Mattress vibrators do not work well with the cabin style beds that do not have a box spring or bed frame. Users need alarm clocks that are consistently effective. In particular, the hearing impaired would benefit from an effective silent alarm clock.
Alarm clocks have also incorporated visual methods for arousing a person. For example, an alarm clock can be used to turn on a room's lights when the alarm is activated. This is useless for blind users, and sleeping individuals tend to avoid bright lights, thereby rendering these alarms largely ineffective. In any event, waking up to a suddenly bright room is just as jarring and annoying as an audible alarm.
Yet another branch of alarm clocks are wearable alarm clocks, including vibrating wristbands and ear mounted audible alarms. However, many people find sleeping with devices attached to them uncomfortable. Some people will even remove these objects, such as wristbands or earplugs, when they fall asleep. These devices can also be inadvertently dislodged during the night. As a result, these types of alarms are not very effective.
When there is more than one sleeping person within range of an alarm clock, it is to be expected that the people may desire to wake up at different times. The traditional audio and visual alarms disturb everyone in the vicinity. Therefore, couples or roommates would also benefit from a silent alarm clock that can wake a single individual.
It can be seen that a need exists for an alarm clock that is effective for a wide variety of users that also provides a gentle waking experience. Ideally, the alarm clock would incorporate known features and alarm options so that it is both easy-to-use and adaptable to individual preferences. The improved alarm clock would be comfortable, safe, and effective for all users, including those with special needs such as the hearing impaired or blind. The alarm clock could also wake a single individual from a plurality of sleeping people. The thermal alarm clock in accordance with the present invention provides such an alarm clock, and it overcomes the obstacles and deficiencies that have prevented the development of a satisfactory silent alarm clock.